Sore And Soft
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: "Of course if you're hurting, it's my duty to give you a massage!" [White Rose fluff. Happy birthday to dropsofjupiter1998!]


**A birthday fluff request fic for dropsofjupiter1998 on tumblr. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Sore And Soft

Searing pain.

That was the only thing Weiss was aware of when she awoke.

A numb throbbing coursed its way throughout the left side of her body, so stifling she feared moving so much as an inch.

Of the various injuries she had sustained in battles, gashes and wounds were things that could gradually be healed with the combination of medical treatment as well as her own aura. However, Weiss was amazed at how debilitating something such as simply sleeping in an improper position could make her.

It was not often this happened, as the heiress was always very conscious of her body and posture, apparently even when she was unconscious. However, last night she assumed she must have twisted herself in some convoluted manner, far enough to cause the damage she was experiencing at present.

Unlike open wounds, pins and needles and extreme soreness were not things that could be fixed by aura, so Weiss laid still for another few moments, willing the uncomfortable prickling away. When she felt it had stopped, she tentatively attempted to move her left arm, but it would not budge, or if it did, she could not feel it. Grimacing, she managed to roll herself onto her back, getting the weight off of her side as she stared at the bottom of Ruby's bed, panting slightly.

_Unbelievable!_ She growled to herself. _Of all the perilous situations I've been put through within the past five months, why is it that _sleeping_ proves to produce the greatest handicap?_

She made an effort to move her left arm again, but again felt nothing. Therefore, she reached her right arm over to forcefully move her numbed side, wincing as she felt an onslaught of pins and needles shoot up her arm like an army of miniature thorns.

Clicking her tongue in annoyance, Weiss carefully turned herself back over onto her stomach and tried to push herself up again. She managed to lift her torso up somewhat, but before long her left arm gave out under her weight and she ended up collapsing back onto her mattress. _This is preposterous!_ She held back a scream.

But it seemed her unceremonious flopping about had succeeded to wake her teammates. Blake's was the first voice she heard.

"Weiss? What are you doing?"

"It's nothing." The heiress replied quickly. She hastily made another attempt to push herself up, but again her left arm gave out and she fell forward onto her pillow.

"Weiss, what's wrong?" Blake's tone immediately rose a bit in panic as she straightened up, her ears flattening with concern.

"Nothing's wrong." The heiress spoke through gritted teeth; Blake, she could handle, but if either of their boisterous girlfriends were to rouse themselves now and get a glimpse of her, Weiss knew she would be whisked off to the infirmary faster than she could protest.

But in order to prove her point to Blake, Weiss stubbornly put every once of energy into her motions as she pushed herself up this time. She was still extremely wobbly due to the pangs assaulting her left side, but in the end Weiss managed to finally get herself up into a sitting position. "See? I'm perfectly fine."

Blake took a mental note of the state of the heiress's bed, which had been fairly disheveled, and she had to wonder just how much effort it had taken Weiss to sit up. Her hair was also frazzled, and she seemed to favor her right hand.

"Weiss, you don't look fine-"

"Blake, _please_, just-"

"What's wrong with Weiss?" The heiress's shoulders sagged when she heard the all-too familiar voice coming from above her. It was not a second later when an certain girl dressed in rose pajamas landed on the ground beside Weiss's bed as Ruby's face peeked in to look at her partner. "Are you okay?"

"I'm _fine_, Red." She mumbled, casting a warning glare at Blake. But both of her teammate's eyes were so sparked with worry that Weiss felt she had to offer some form of explanation. "I just slept wrong is all, okay? So stop looking at me like that." Fortunately, the other two girls did seem to be put at ease with her words and appeared more relieved. "Now wake up the golden oaf. We've got to get ready for class."

As Blake took the liberty of hoisting herself up over Yang's bed to rouse her girlfriend, Ruby headed for the bathroom to change and freshen up. Weiss, who would normally take this opportunity to prepare breakfast, remained where she sat until she was certain Blake's or Yang's eyes would not stray over to her.

Then, she dragged herself out of bed, holding back a sound from her throat as the pain returned. _I can't believe my own body has proven to be my own worst enemy..._

She did her best to make her bed with one hand, but considering it was not her dominant one, it turned out looking more like Ruby's bed; not as destroyed as Yang's, but far from having the orderliness of Blake's.

When Weiss had finished was when Yang made her way over to her.

"Geez, what's wrong with you?"

"_Nothing_."

"Okay, if you say so."

To silently demonstrate her knowledge of what her teammate was hiding, Yang slung her arm around Weiss and briefly pulled her to her side in a crushing hug. She heard the air fly from Weiss's lungs in a rush and could tell the heiress was holding back a plethora of colorful words to the best of her abilities. Amused enough already, Yang let her go, leaving Weiss staggering for the support of her bed.

"Oh, so you find it entertaining to torment injured people, do you?" She wheezed.

"Why, whatever do you mean, princess?" Yang feigned innocence with a disgustingly sweet voice. "You _did_ say nothing was wrong, didn't you?"

She received a deadly glower in response.

But before the bickering could commence, Ruby exited from the bathroom in her uniform, yawning a little. Weiss quickly let go of her left arm, leaving it to dangle limply at her side. She then stalked into the bathroom, passing her girlfriend normally despite the aching stiffness she had to battle in order to save face.

Once the door had been closed behind her, Weiss grumbled and muttered to herself as she went about her morning routine without the use of her left hand. Slipping into her blazer was difficult enough, but it was nearly impossible to brush through her hair, let alone tie it up. But she persevered past the spastic trembling and the numbness, and eventually got herself to appear halfway decent.

When at last she emerged from the bathroom, her teammates all gave her curious looks, but said nothing.

Weiss went from one bumbling scenario to the next throughout the remainder of the day.

First, she clumsily ate breakfast while holding her cereal spoon in her right hand, which made for a display of hunching and huffing her teammates could not help but chuckle at.

Secondly, Weiss was forced to hold her books in her non-dominant hand, sharply refusing Ruby's offer for assistance.

Next, and perhaps most frustrating of all, was how Weiss was unable to take down the lecture notes. Her left hand could only move painstakingly slowly, whereas her right could move quickly, but sloppily. Both outcomes made for a very distressed heiress, and she told herself she would have to rewrite everything later.

Thankfully, by the halfway point of the day, the numbness in her arm had been restricted to her shoulder and torso, allowing for her hand to move a bit more easily. But she had also discovered that she was unable to turn her head to the left without suffering excruciating pain.

_Ridiculous! _When she tried to move her neck, it was as though her body had been nailed into place. _I can't believe this! I'm being reduced to an invalid after simply sleeping!_

Ruby was making sure to watch over her partner throughout the day, but any assistance she offered was immediately refused; apparently Weiss felt as though she needed to prove something, but all Ruby saw was a stubborn girl in denial. She was just glad they did not have combat training that day, as she could imagine the heiress trying to wield her rapier despite her ailments, and it was far from flattering.

Ruby merely willed the day to be over, wanting nothing more than to allow her girlfriend to get back to the room and rest.

However, just as the final lecture had been dismissed, the professor called on Weiss to request she assist him with delivering some documents. Naturally, being the epitome of academic excellence she was, Weiss eagerly agreed.

Ruby dashed up after the heiress. "I'll help, too!"

Weiss snorted but said nothing.

There were two boxes full of papers that needed to be transferred to another classroom, and each girl took one. "Are you sure you're okay?" Ruby mumbled as she witnessed the way her girlfriend was biting into her lip.

"Yes!" Weiss huffed. "Now quit fretting and let's get this over with."

Leading the way, Weiss headed toward the lecture hall's exit. Although Ruby had made sure to take the heavier box for herself, it was evident her girlfriend was still struggling. She hurried after Weiss, keeping an eye on her as they endeavored to reach the designated classroom.

At one point, Weiss let out a hiss as she stumbled sideways, and Ruby's lightning-fast reaction was all that saved her from falling. Ruby dropped the box she had been holding and dove forward to steady the heiress. She was prepared for the "I'm _fine_! Now let go of me!" discourse Weiss was likely about to give, and Ruby was ready to refute it. But she held her tongue as Weiss said something entirely unexpected.

"Thanks, Ruby... Come on. We're almost there."

Ruby blinked, puzzled, wondering if the soreness was making Weiss delirious, but she remained silent as they walked the rest of the way.

After dropping off the documents at last, it was clear that Weiss was ready to head back to their room; she looked miserable, and it made Ruby feel even more so.

Then, an idea crept into Ruby's mind and she took her girlfriend's good wrist into her palm.

"Let's head back." She suggested. "I've got just the thing."

Normally, Weiss would have been adamant in convincing her leader she was fine, yet it appeared she was at her limit now.

"Whatever..." She followed Ruby back to their room, taking care to place her body in such a way that it covered their entwined fingers from any straying glances.

They returned to a vacant room, and Ruby assumed the other pair had gone to get something to eat together. _Good. Then we won't have to worry about Yang teasing us_.

"Come here." Ruby instructed the exhausted heiress. "Sit down."

She coaxed Weiss onto her bed, and her partner was surprisingly quiet and offered no qualms, even as Ruby crawled up behind her. Only when she felt the warm hands on her shoulders was Weiss pulled from her reverie and she jumped.

"What are you doing?"

"Relaaaax." Ruby soothed her. "Of course if you're hurting, it's my duty to give you a massage!"

"A what-?"

"Just stop worrying and let me do this!" Unwilling to hear out her girlfriend's grips, Ruby proceeded to move her fingers over Weiss's stiff shoulders.

"Ruby, you don't have to..." She tried to protest against such an embarrassing situation, but Weiss could not deny that it felt heavenly.

Ruby's fingers brushed over her back an shoulders, putting just the right amounts of pressure on the most knotted areas. She traced her thumbs in circles over Weiss's shoulder blades, causing the heiress's posture to slump a little as her muscles loosened up. She thought it was cute how Weiss kept fidgeting, pretending like she was not enjoying it.

Ruby contentedly continued her motions, a wide smirk spreading across her lips when her massaging elicited a small sigh of elation from her partner. Weiss instantly clammed up after she let slip such a mortifying sound, but begrudgingly allowed Ruby to continue. Her soft hands graced Weiss's sore shoulders like some kind of healing magic, gradually melting the ice away from her frozen muscles.

Weiss did not realize she had closed her eyes and was now limply moving along with Ruby's hands, unable to suppress the little sounds of bliss that slipped past her lips every now and again. The aching in her neck slowly dissipated, and the uncomfortable prickling that had been irking her all day finally ceased.

Ruby was so delighted that she could ease Weiss's pain, even if it was just something as simple as this.

After a few minutes, the heiress let out a long sigh as she leaned back against Ruby's chest.

"To be completely honest," the heiress muttered, her eyes still closed. "I never would have expected you to be so skilled in this craft." She admitted. "Surely if you were to make a business out of it, you'd be as wealthy as my family's company."

"Hm... well, while I do kinda like the sound of that," Ruby mused. "I think I'll save my special powers for you alone." She wrapped her arm's around Weiss's stomach and pulled her in closer.

"I should consider myself lucky, then."

Ruby held her there for a minute, burying her face in Weiss's hair briefly before resting her chin atop her head. Weiss snuggled back, leaning her head against Ruby's shoulder as she let out another blissful sigh. "Do you feel better now?" Ruby murmured.

"Why in the world didn't you do this from the start, you dunce?" Weiss grunted.

"Because you kept saying that nothing was wrong."

"..."

"I should know better by now, though." Ruby realized.

"Well then," Weiss said. "The next time you're complaining about a stomachache after wolfing down a tray of cookies... perhaps I'll tend to you as you've done for me."

"Aw, thank you!" Ruby beamed.

Weiss turned her head back slightly and slid in to kiss Ruby's cheek, and her girlfriend did the same.

They enjoyed each other's company for a few moments longer, until the door was loudly flung open and Yang barged in with Blake in tow, and the blonde menace went off on her insistent teasing of the two.

* * *

**A/N: Just keeping it simple. Hope you enjoyed! See you on Tuesday for some sickeningly sweet Bumblebee fluff!**

**Please review!**


End file.
